


True Friendship

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Abaddon is a bitch, Abaddon is a bully, Charlie is nice, Dean is supportive, F/M, John is a good parent, John’s teacher, Mary is Principal, Panic Attack, Reader has a stutter, Reader is Australian, Reader is hurt, reader is bullied because of stutter, slow burning relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: This about the Reader who transfers to a new school after moving countries. She is bullied as soon as she enters the school because of her stutter and is hurt. She is rushed to hospital with a head injury. She has a panic attack and Dean helps her and goes with her to the hospital. He becomes her friend and wants to help her with her stutter. Can he help or is it no use?





	1. First Day at a new school.

**Author's Note:**

> The Reader has a stutter and is bullied at her new school because of it and is hurt. She’s taken to hospital and Dean stays with her. He becomes her friend and helps her. 
> 
> I mean no disrespect to anyone who stutter. It’s just apart of my story and Dean helps her overcome the stutter and the bullying. 
> 
> Please read the warnings incase of triggers. Your health is more important than my story. 
> 
> If you have any ideas what to name this story please let me know? I’m unsure what to name it. Thank you.
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own.
> 
> All comments are greatly welcomed.

We had met when I was transferred to his school. I was the new kid and from a different country too. I was so scared my first day I arrived at the school I was 16 and a sophomore. I didn't know anyone and I found it hard to make friends. 

I arrived late to my first class as I got lost and the teacher asked me my name. I said, "Y/N Y/L/N." 

The girls laughed at me as I stuttered out my name. I do that when I'm nervous and with the accent of being Australian makes it even harder. The teacher looked at them and told them to be quite. 

He said, "I'm Mr Winchester, please take the empty seat over there."

I nodded and moved away and sat down. I was getting my gear out of my bag when I heard "pss."

I looked around and seating across from me was a girl with flaming red hair. She smiles and said, "Hi, I’m Charlie?"

I went all shy and said, "Hi."

"Don't worry about them they are just mean," as they were looking at me and laughing when Mr Winchester told them to be quite. 

He was a nice looking older man and had dark hair and a beard. He was teaching history. I hated history but he seems nice. 

I said, "He seems nice?"

"Yeah he is one of the best. What other classes do you have?"

I reached into my bag and got my schedule out and passed it to Charlie to look at. She smiles and said, "we have Maths, gym, shop and science together."

"That's good at least I will know someone in my classes?" As I pull out my glasses to wear I hate them as I needed them for reading and distance mainly. 

I could hear them sniggering up front about my glasses and I knew they were going to be trouble. Charlie heard as she gives me a reassuring smile. 

The bell finally went as I put my things in my bag as Charlie said, "You alright to get to your next class?"

"Um, I..I not...not sure," as my stuttered came back she could tell I was nervous.

We walked out into the corridor when I walked to my locker and Charlie went to her next class.

This girl with red hair like Charlie's came over, she was tall but not as pretty as Charlie as her friends surrounded me and said, "Aaaare weee nnneww hereee." 

Making fun of my stutter and I said, "Yes....Yes."

"Are you an Aussie?" 

"Yes," I whispered so my stuttered wouldn't be so bad.

"What speak up I didn't hear you."

"Yes I...I am....am."

"You hear that she's a dummy she can't even talk probably. Now dummy you need to learn to speak."

I didn't say anything as a tear slipped down my face. She saw it and said, "Oh the dummies crying," as she laughs an evil laugh. Her friends are all laughing too when a teacher walked out to see what the noise was she saw me surrounded by the girls, she tells them to get to class or a detention. They all ran off laughing as she comes over to see if I'm alright. 

She said, "Hi, I'm Miss Harvelle, are you ok?"

"No....no," I said as she gently rubs my back, as she leads me to her classroom.

She sits me down and said, "Look you need to stay clear of Abaddon and her friends they aren't nice."

"I...I know," as my stutter was getting worst.

"How about you stay here until your next class, which is?"

I pulled my schedule out and see that it's English. I said, "It's English."

"Great your in my class I see, you can stay here until class starts. I will let your teacher know you won’t be in their class. Wait here and I will be back."

"Thank you Miss Harvelle," she smiles as the stutter had settled and my speech was back normal again.

"It's alright I will be right back."

She left as I took out my English book and was looking through when Abaddon walked passed the door. She saw me and came in and said, "What's the dummy doing?" As she walks up to me and snatches the book I was reading. "Oh, are we going to be Miss Harvelle’s pet are we?"

I didn’t say anything and she got angry at me. She shoves the book into my chest as I wince with the pain. Then she pushes me back into the chair as I fall backwards and I hit the other table behind me. 

I felt the pain as my head connected with the table as it knocked me unconscious. Abaddon got scared and left me there. Miss Harvelle walked back in but couldn't see me until she was looking down the isle. She yelled my name as I was unconscious on the ground with blood beneath me. She comes and kneels down to see if I'm breathing then she calls for help. Mr Winchester hears and comes in and sees what has happen he see Miss Harvelle with her hand on a wound on the back of my head. 

He looks and asks what happened.

"Jo what happened here?"

"I don't know I found her like this. We need to get an ambulance John she's has woken up yet."

"Ok, I will stay here and you go call one. Do you know if she has any friends in school?"

"No, I only met her today."

"Yeah I think she only started today?" He said. 

"I saw her being bullied by Abaddon and her friends you don't think she would have done this?”

"I'm not sure we won't know until she wakes up. Get Mary to come too.”

"Ok I will tell Mary when I call the ambulance I'm be right back."

John hears his class in the door as he tells them to get back to class. He calls Dean over and said, "Son stay here with her while I sort the class out."

He said, "Yes Sir," as he looks down at me. He looks at the blood coming from my head as he puts his hand where his Dad's was. He was thinking, hope she's going to be alright as Miss Harvelle comes back with the school nurse and Mary.

"Dean you can let me look now,” the school nurse asked.

As Mary was looking at Dean with blood on his hands. Jo said, “I found her like this Mary she was unconscious bleeding on the ground.”

”I should have assigned someone to help her today. She only started today. I will have to ring her parents and get them to met her at the hospital. How bad is she?” As she directed the question at the school nurse.

I’m not sure but the wound on her head is deep she will need stitches. She hasn’t woke yet either which is a worry. She might have a concussion. Dean can you lift her for me and bring her to my room?" The school nurse asked Dean.

He smiles as he gently lifts me and carries me to nurses room and gently lays me on the bed. I groan when I open my eyes and see gorgeous emerald green eyes looking at me. 

"Am I dead?"

He laughs and said, "No, you had an accident and your in the nurses office. The nurse and my Mum will take good care of you."

I moved my head and wince with the pain as I put my hand to the wound and saw blood on my fingers. I look at the them and tears welled in my eyes.

I said, "What....What happen.....happened," as I stopped to collect my thoughts.

Dean said, "What happened, what you don't remember?"

I shook my head as it hurt to move, I could feel a panic attack coming. I was finding it hard to breath as I wasn't getting air into my lungs. My heart was pounding in my ears as the nurse said, "Dean hold her hand and tell her she needs to breath."

"Hey, look at me," I turn my head as he said, "Here breath with me," as he puts my hand on his chest. "That's it in.........out, in........out, come on you can do this."

I was trying to focus on his voice but damn my head was throbbing something terrible. I was trying to follow him but my attack was getting worst.

"Mum she's getting worst what do I do?" As he looks at the nurse. 

"Dean keep breathing with her,” the nurse said. 

"It's not working," as he gently touches my face as I lean into it. With him touching me I felt safe and my breathing started to even out as I followed him. It was almost back to normal when the ambulance arrived. 

The nurse told them what had happened and they tried to put me on a gurney but I wouldn't let go of Dean’s hand. 

"Please don't......don't  leave me....me  Dean."

Dean looked at his Mum and she said, "Ok, but I'm going have to get your father to pick you up when he finishes his classes.”

"Ok, thanks Mum, your the best."

So they put me on the gurney as Abaddon and her friends watched me being taking away with Dean holding my hand firmly. Abaddon sniggered with hatred. I knew she was going to make my life a living hell. If this first day is anything to go by I'm going to hate school. 

The paramedic had bandaged my wound and check my pulse, heart and blood pressure. She also check my pupils and eye co-ordinations to make sure there was no head trauma. 

She said, "You are going to need stitches and a head CT to make sure there's no trauma. Do you remember what happened to you?"

I squeezed Dean's hand and said, "Nooo."

"Ok, it's ok just breath nice and deep. Everything is fine, that's it," Dean said. 

I continued to breath with him as we headed to the hospital. Dean held my hand all the way to the hospital as I gripped it tighter with fear. When I arrived my parents were waiting for me. 

Mum said, "What happen Sweetheart?”

”I don’t remember Mum.”

Dad said, “Who’s this young man?”

”I’m Dean Winchester Sir. I was helping Y/N to breath as she was having a panic attack.”

”Will thank you son for being there for our daughter. I’m Y/N’s dad and this is her Mum.”

”Nice to meet you both Mr and Mrs Y/L/N.”

”Oh, Sweetheart you haven’t had one of them in a month. I’m so sorry about sending you to school alone. I should have been there with you.”

”It’s ok...ok, Mum I’m a big girl.....girl.”

She knew it wasn’t ok as I was stuttering a lot. She hugged me as the doctor came in. 

He was nice and smiled as he said, “My name is Will. Ok let’s see what we have here.”

He took the bandage off and saw the bleeding had stopped and looked at the wound. 

“How bad....bad doc?”

”Well you are going to need at least three to four stitches which will heal nicely. I want to send you for a CT scan on your head just to make sure there is no damage done from the fall.”

Dean said, “She can’t remember anything is that normal doc?”

“Sometimes with head trauma they don’t remember but they sometimes get the memory back in a few days or never. We will have to wait and see.”

”Doc can.....can I go home.....home after the scans?”

“Y/N just breath and slow your talking down,” Mum said.

”If they come back clear yes I don’t see why not. I would like you to stay home for a few days and rest and give yourself time to recover.” He stitched my head the needle hurt as I wince when he pricked me several times. I had a even tighter grip on Dean’s hand. 

”I only started today and I’m already staying home.”

”It’s better you get better school will be there when you get back. Promise,” Dean said with a huge smile. 

“Yeah I know. Dean can you tell Charlie what happened she was the only person who spoke to me today and we sort of made friends I think.”

He smiled and said, “Charlie is my best friend. She will be a good friend to you and so will I.”

I smiled and said, “really Dean you’ll be my friend?”

”Of course can’t leave a pretty girl stranded without friends.”

”That’s really nice of you Dean,” Mum said.

”It’s ok I like be Y/N’s friend she’s amazing. I will ask my Mum, Mary Winchester if I can be Y/N’s buddy and show her around school.”

”That would be good Dean she’s needs a good friend.”

Dean smiled as he knew that it was going to be hard for me at school with a stutter. He thought there had to be a way of helping me to overcome the stutter. 

“Ok all done, I will get the CT scan organised and you be in your way very soon.”

”Thanks Will.”

”Ok I will be back.”

”Hey Doc, can I talk to you for a minute?” Dean said as he leaves the room with Will.

”Wonder what that is about?” Mum said.

It had me curious as well. I wondered what Dean was up too? Does he really like me or is he just like the others and will start to pick on me? I hope not I really like Dean he’s nice. Maybe I shouldn’t get to friendly as I will only be disappointed if he lets me down. 

 

 


	2. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is in hospitals and Dean stays with her. John picks him up as the Reader has a few days off to recover. Dean asks to change class to be closer to the Reader and help her. He has a plan to help her with her stutter will it work or is he just hoping for the both of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reader is in hospital and Dean stayed with her. He has a plan to help the reader or is he hoping for the both of them it will work or is not a mistake? 
> 
> Warnings: fluff. Mentions of Reader being beaten and bullied, coarse language, humour (or I did turn at it), Dean and Charlie supportive of the Reader. Hope I didn't leave any out. 
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Comments are always welcome and appreciated.

Dean came back in and I asked, "Is....is everything alright....alright Dean?"

"Yes everything's fine. I will tell you about it another time."

"Ok," as my eyes went down and my mouth was in a frown.

Dean saw and said, "Hey don't be sad it's all good. It's something I think might help with your stutter?"

"Really......really Dean you want to help me."

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't your a nice person and I want to be your friend."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed as he smiles at me.

"Thank you Dean."

 

Mr Winchester arrived just as the doctor left telling me I'm fine and it's just a mild concussion. I was to rest for a couple of days and should be able to go back to school soon. 

He asked the nurse where I was as he walks over to us and sees Dean holding my hand. 

He said, “How are you Y/N?”

”Fine....Fine, Mr Winchester, my head....head hurts but I'm......I'm ok.”

”Thats good to hear. I will tell Mrs Winchester when we get home.

Dean said, “The doctor told you to take a few days off to recover.”

”Yes Sir, Dean.....Dean has been wonderful.”

My Mum Jillian said, “Yes he has been kind and staying with Y/N through all this.”

”Dean is a great kid and very caring towards others.”

”Yes he is,” would you all like to come over for dinner one day next week when Y/N has recovered and is back at school?”

“Its not necessary really we were happy to help her.”

”Please it would mean alot.”

”Ok, please call me John.”

"I'm Jillian and my husband Kyle.

"Please to meet you both," as he shook their hands. 

"Then it set. How about Wednesday night you can bring Mrs Winchester as well."

"Of course I will ask her we also have another son Sam."

"He's welcome as well you all are."

Dean said, "Can I come see you after school tomorrow Y/N?"

I looked at Mum and she shook her head. "I would like....like that Dean thank.... thank you."

"It's good I can bring you some work you miss out on. Charlie might like to come too."

"She's nice and......and welcome too. It will be....be nice to have some.....some friends."

He gave me a smile when John said, "Come on Dean we better go."

"Thank you again Mr Winchester.....Winchester and Dean."

They smiled as they left my room. I looked at my parents and smiled for the first time since I had moved there. Dean was the source of the smile. I hope he wasn't...... no he wouldn't hurt me like that.

 

John and Dean arrived home where Mary was making dinner. John called out, "Mary we are home?"

She walked in from the kitchen and gave John a kiss and hugged Dean and said, "How is she Dean?"

"She has some bruises and some stitches in her head but she's fine. The doctor said, "She has to take a few days off to rest up."

"That's fine did she say who did it?"

"No she couldn't remember but I think she knew who did it Mum she looked scared."

"Ok, I will have to make sure the teachers watch out for her."

"Mum I was thinking can you change mine and Charlie's classes so we are all together that way we can keep a look out for her."

"I don't see why not son."

"Thanks Mum your the best."

She laughs as she tells him to go wash up for dinner and grab his brother. He moves off as he takes the stairs two at a time. 

Mary said, "So what happened John?"

"Don't know Jo found her in her room knocked unconscious but she said, "She saw Abaddon harassing her earlier." 

"So we have to watch Abaddon that girl is more trouble than anyone else in that school."

"Is there any way to have her transferred or moved?"

"Not without any evidence against her, no we can't do anything except let Dean change classes to help Y/N out."

"I know tomorrow I will be watching Abaddon carefully. She does one thing wrong and she will be sent to you."

 Dean and Sam come back down as Mary and John put there plates on the table. 

"Dean," Mary said.

"Yep Mum?"

"Tomorrow we will change your classes and ask Charlie if she would like to change as well so when Y/N comes back you are both in her class. She is going to need a lot of support honey."

"I know Mum, I'm willing to help her as much as I can. I don't want Abaddon to hurt her anymore."

"Hang on Dean with don't know if it was Abaddon," John said.

"I know it was Dad she had it in for her."

"How do you know this son? "

"Because she thinks she owns the school Dad."

"Dean's right John she does."

Sam said, "What happen with Abaddon today?"

"She hurt a new student because she stuttered."

"Mum you have a student that stutters?"

"Yes Sam and she a lovely girl."

"Mum I was thinking and I asked the doctor this as well. I would like to help Y/N with her stutter. I have an idea that might help her."

"What's the idea son?"

"Do you mind I like to talk to Y/N first about it if that's ok?"

"Sure son," Mum said. 

John said, "Ok, everyone eat before your dinner gets cold."

Dean pushed his food around on his plates as both his parents looked at him. 

Dean said, "Can I be excused."

"Sure son," John replied.

Dean went to his room to do some research on stuttering. As he clicked on one site after another looking for something to help me. He eventually got tired and felt asleep on the computer desk as his Mum came in and gently shook him awake and told him to go to bed.

"Dean honey wake up?"

"Um, Mum what time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

"Ok I will just shut my computer down," as it flicked on and Mary saw the site he was looking at. 

"Dean you know you may not be able to help her." 

"I know but I have to try Mum she doesn't deserve to be tormented by the kids at school."

"I know honey I know. Of too bed or you won't be getting up in the morning."

"Ok, Mum I will in a few minutes."

"Love you son."

"Love you too Mum."

Mary leaves as Dean saves the sites and then shuts his computer down and gets ready for bed. He lying there thinking of me when he eyes grew heavy and he drifts off to sleep. 

His alarm goes off as he gets up and heads for the shower. He lets the water wake him up, as it runs over his body soothing the aches and pains as the heat of the shower is almost scolding to the skin. Dean liked a extremely hot shower as it helps with the aches from football. 

He climbs out gets dress and then heads downstairs. Mary had made breakfast as he walks in. "Morning Mum."

"Morning Dean," as he kisses him Mary on the cheek. 

"Mum is it alright if I go over to Y/N's today and check to see how she's doing?"

"Of course son."

"Did Dad tell you they invited us over there next Wednesday for dinner?"

"Yes son he mentioned when we were getting ready for bed."

"Can we please go?" as he was bouncing with excitement. 

"I will talk with your father more and let you know alright son."

"Sure Mum," as he sat down to eat his pancakes and he put maple syrup all over them. 

Sam walks in and see Dean's stacked of maple syrup pancakes and moans after seeing all the maple syrup. Dean said, "Shut up bitch."

"Jerk," as he sat down to a fruit salad and smoothie breakfast. 

John walks in and sees Dean's plate and said, "have a little pancakes with the maple syrup Dean."

Sam and Mary both laugh while Dean gives his father scowl. Mary said, "John stop teasing Dean," as she ruffles his hair. 

John laughed as Mary gave him his morning coffee and some pancakes too. Then she sat down to eat with her family. 

When they finished they washed their rinsed their plates and put them in the dishwasher. 

Mary shouted, "Leaving 5 minutes boys."

John came in and questioned, "You taking the boys today?"

"Yeah Dear I am my turn and don't you have an late lesson today?"

"Yes I do and it's probably better you take them as Dean will want to talk to Charlie about the lesson changes."

"Oh, yeah," as Dean a but flies down the stairs and looks at Mary in anticipation of leaving. She couldn't help but grin at her son and his eagerness to get to school. 

Sam comes down slowly when Dean tells him to hurry up and Sam replies with, "Dude what's the rush. You know Mum is the Principal right?"

He rolls his eyes at his brother and said, "Sammy, just because Mum is Principal no need for tardiness."

Sam cough as he knew his brother hated being at school he only went to keep his parents happy.

"So who's the girl Dean?"

He gave his brother the death glare and said, "Shut up bitch."

Sam knew he was right as he replied "Jerk."

Mary said, "Sam your brother wants to talk to Charlie."

"What's so important that he wants to go now?"

"I um want to ask Charlie something important."

"Oh, ok lets go then Mum," he said sarcastically.

"Dean Charlie will be there when we get there."

"I know but I want to Y/N when I see her after school."

"Ha so there is a girl involved. I knew it," Sam said this time with a smug expression on his face.

"I'm helping a new girl who starred yesterday and she was beat up."

Sam looked at him Mum and she shook her head in conformation. "Is she alright Dean?"

"Yeah she just bruised and a mild concussion but she will be back in a few days."

"Mum do you know who hurt her?"

"No, Sam she doesn't remember," Mary said. 

"I'm changing classes today so I can be there for her and that's what I want to ask Charlie if she will also. So can we go already."

They all head out to the car as Dean seats in the front and wring his hands with nervous energy. He knew his best friend will say yes but he needed to here it before he could calm down.

Dean was out of the car before Mary had fully stopped it and was running inside to find Charlie. Charlie was at her locker when she saw him running towards her. 

"Hey bitches where's the fire?"

"Um," he puts his finger up to let her know to give him a few seconds to catch his breath. "Charlie," he said in the middle of breathing in air into his lungs. Even though it was a short run Dean was out of breathe. "Need to ask you something important?"

"What so important you ran here to see me?"

"New girl Y/N was beaten up yesterday."

"Yeah I heard is she alright. We made friends yesterday."

"Yes she's fine taking a few days off to recover. I need to ask you Mum said we can change classes to be there for her and give her some support. Are you willing to change classes Charlie with me?" 

She rubs her chin to look like she was thinking about it but as soon as Dean said she was beaten up she had made up her mine she was going to be her friend and protect her.

Dean looked at her with pleading eyes and Charlie took pity on him. Her face lit up with her mouth turning up into a huge smile. 

"Sure Dean I will be happy too. Do we need to go and see your Mum for our new classes?"

"Yeah but we have a few days until Y/N comes back so we can go later."

"Shouldn't we tell your Mum?"

"I guess so, come then."

They both walked to the office where Mary was waiting for them and she looked Charlie and knew from the smile she said, yes. My said, "Hi Charlie and has Dean told you what he wants to do?"

"Yes Mrs Winchester he has and I think it's a great idea and Y/N is going to need some friends when she comes back."

"That's what Dean was thinking."

"Mum can we change today or wait until Y/N returns?"

"Well I have her classes here and turns out you both are in some of them but not all."

"Hey on Mrs Winchester can I ask one favour?"

"Sure anything Charlie."

"I like to stay in Computer science class I enjoy doing computers."

"Of course you can Charlie and Dean do you want to do that class too."

"Me a nerd no thank you Mum. What class does Y/N have. She looked at my classes and said, "she has Drama."

"Oh God I guess I will do Drama with her. Can I still do sport class Mum."

"It looks like you  had sport at the same time so no change there," as they continued to work out their classes together once it was done they headed to their next class which Dean really didn't like it was Drama class. 

It turns out he really did like Drama and the teacher. His football mates were teasing him for being in Drama class but he struggled it off. He smiled at them as he knew he was in there to keep me safe. 

We he be able too or with I be beaten up again? Will Dean's solution to my stutter work and help with it? Will Dean and Charlie be enough to keep me safe? 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos it much appreciated. 
> 
> Next chapter up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all you wonderful comments and kudos they are much appreciated. I hope you liked it?


End file.
